Aloysius Animo (Earth-68)
This is the version of Dr. Animo to appear in Earth-68, housing the franchises of Dioga beta. He appears in John Smith 10, John Smith 10: Final Fantasy and Ryder 10. He is primaraly appears as a villain, though sometimes serves as a frenemy. Appearance Animo appears in his UAF appearance for the majority of his appearances. Starting with Omniverse, he appears as he does in OV, having green skin. He says that his skin turned green from "malnutrion and exhaustion." His appearance doesn't change in other series. Powers and Abilities Animo is an average human with enhanced intelligence. He is a specialist in animal studies, specifically in mutations. Dimension 1 (John Smith 10) Dr. Animo first appears rampaging in Bellwood, riding a mutant frog. He encounters John Smith almost instantly, and they fight, Animo interested in the Omnitrix. He is defeated while trying to capture him, and tries to escape on a mutant bird. He's shot out of the sky, and drops, but escapes. He's hit by a beam, sucked into the Null Void. He returns under the alias D'Void, having become the ruler of the Null Void. John enters the Null Void to assist the Plumbers' Helpers, and defeats Animo. Animo is captured, and left in the Null Void. Animo joins Albedo in his Negative 10, where he becomes friends with Hex. The group fights John, almost overwhelming him, until he gains the ability to use Ultimate forms, in which he defeats them easily. Animo is arrested by the Plumbers. He returns with an army of mutant frogs, attacking Bellwood. He later uses his trans-modulator to revive a T-Rex skeleton, riding it around to attack. He is defeated and arrested. Animo re-appears in Tibet, controling the mind of a yeti. He plans to use a De-Evolution bomb to convert the world to yetis. He is defeated and thrown in a Tibeten jail. He is later freed by Aggregor. Aggregor recruited Animo to genetically create clones of John's aliens, in order to absorb them. After initial attempts have failed due to instability, Animo requests Hex's help to use magic to stabilize them. Animo used this technique to re-animate the corpse of Rob Lucci, who he worked with during the Negative 10 incident. He also gives the corpse an Appoplexian arm, and uses a mind control device to animate it. He is defeated, and disappears after John and his friends go after Aggregor. His dream of de-evolving the world succeeded when he is recruited again by Albedo to join Phantom and the New Chess Pieces. He used the De-evolution bomb to turn all the residents of Earth into zombie like creatures. Animo made his physical return as he is the referee for the New War Games, one of the few to not be "zombified." During the War Game, Animo's friend Hex is killed, and left behind by the New Chess Pieces after the final. Padmé, which Animo gains a small crush on, convinces him to join their cause, to become the hero of the story to revert the de-evolution. He is teamed up with Charmcaster and Sunder when separated to travel through Phantom's castle. And while their group is one of the ones to survive the longest, they are defeated and captured. Animo is effected by the De-evolution, forced to fight John. John uses an evolution grenade that Animo gave him to reverse the effects on his friends. He teams up with Eddy to create an Evolution bomb to encompass and revert the world while the others fought Zombozo, the new leader of the New Chess Pieces after Phantom's death. After this, he was given the International Peace Award by the President, who he becomes good friends with. He then becomes a go-to hero to be called on, especially with John's disappearance due to his dimension travel. The stress of being a hero takes its toll on him, forcing him to go through several mutated animals to do so. He turns green from malnutrition and exhaustion. Animo has a mental break, returning to his evil ways. He then creates an army of Mutated ants to build a mutant ray to mutate all the Ants in the world, to create an ant army to conquer the world. John and Elektra find him, Animo complaining to John for disappearing. Animo uses his new antenna to command the Ants to attack. John and Elektra defeat him and arrest him. Animals Used * Mutant Frogs * Mutant Bird * Mind Controlled Null Guardians * Mutant Groundhog * Revived T-Rex Skeleton * Mind Controlled Yeti * Genetically Altered ChamAlien Clone * Rob Lucci (Re-animated corpse) * Mutant Ants * Mutant Chickens * Cyborg Chimpanzees * Cyborg Hummingbirds * Cyborg Giraffe * Exo-Skull Appearances John Smith 10 *Grounded (John Smith 10) (first appearance) *Voided (John Smith 10) *Things Change *John Smith 10 vs. the Negative 10 Part 1 *John Smith 10 vs. the Negative 10 Part 2 *It's Not Easy Being Gwen (John Smith 10) *John Smith 10 Christmas Special Galactic Battle *The Big Tick (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) *Inferno (John Smith 10) *Couples Retreat (John Smith 10) *Enemy of My Frenemy (John Smith 10) *Ultimate Aggregor (John Smith 10) Phantom Watch *War Games Revived (first re-appearance) *The Second Round *The Third Round Part 1 *The Third Round Part 2 *The Fourth Round *Love and Hatred *Friendly Fight *The Fifth Round *The Sixth Round *7 Knights *Strength and Power *Despair *Ghost of a Battle *Before the Raid *Castle Maze *Swamp and Forest *Desert, Forest Edge and Plains *Forest and Colosseum *Darkness and Power *Fifth Battles *Army of Friends *Double or Nothing (John Smith 10) *A New Hero (John Smith 10) Omniverse *It Was Them (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) * The Eggman Cometh (John Smith 10) * Animo Crackers (John Smith 10) * The Frogs of War Part 2 (John Smith 10) * Vreedlemania (John Smith 10) Dimension 777 (John Smith 10: Final Fantasy) Dr. Animo appears as a scientist for Shinra. He is responsible for the creation of the fusion aliens, such as Echojaws, Stink Hazard and Articdrillo. He also created Chopper, using him as the base for his experiments. He takes the place of Dr. Hojo from the Final Fantasy VII. Appearances *Break In *Cosmo Canyon *Weapon * Invasion of Midgar * The Mad Doctor * Ultimate Power (JSXFF) Dimension 2 (Ryder 10) Animo appears attacking a fair. He kidnaps Ryder to find out about the Omnitrix. He is a lower class character in this series in comparison to others. Appearances * Croak Goes the Frog * Evil's Debut * Dr. Animo and the Mutant Ray (Ryder 10) Wanderer * Animo Crackers (Ryder 10) (Present and Future) * The Final Countdown (Ryder 10) Trivia *Animo holds the title as first human villain in the John Smith 10 series. *His friendship with Hex was strange, due to him being a scientist and Hex a magician. **However, their age might have been the bonding factor. *Animo is very willing to assist others if it benefits his own goals and research, having worked for Albedo, Aggregor and Phantom. *Animo's desire to have his work acknowledged and accepted was the reason he joined John to become the hero. *Animo has the most encounters with alien characters out of all non-Plumber humans to appear, regularly working with them and using them. (Dioga beta (Wall - Blog - ) 03:31, October 17, 2014 (UTC)) Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:New Chess Pieces Category:Former Villains Category:Former Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Males Category:Ryder 10 Category:JSXFF